


Relaxation

by TheRebelWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, it's pretty vanilla. sorry, slight angst, well. there's a little plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelWriter/pseuds/TheRebelWriter
Summary: prompt: “After the Battle of Yavin, Luke comes to Han's bunk in the middle of the night seeking comfort. Han has a much dirtier idea of what ‘comfort’ means.”Well alright then.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualr2d2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/gifts).



> Forgive me, fellow Skysolo shippers. This is my first smut in 4 years, so I'm a little out of practice. Please forgive any and all cliches and the accidental vanilla-ness of this story. I hope you like it.

It was well into nighttime on Yavin IV when Luke awoke screaming, images from the latest nightmare burned into his memory. He looked around, grounding himself, reminding himself that everything from his nightmares was absolutely true. Everyone was gone.

After calming his breathing, he moved to turn on the light in his quarters. He was alone, his former roommate lost in battle. A shiver ran through him as he walked over to the foot locker which held his only clothes, the ones the Alliance had lent him for the medal ceremony the evening before. He changed quickly and solemnly before deciding to take a walk to clear his head.

Inevitably, Luke ended up at the only place he really knew: the _Falcon_. He wasn’t sure what lead him there. Maybe it was simply because Han was the only friend he had left; maybe it was because the ramp was down and Han was, presumably, awake. He walked up the ramp and entered the ship.

He walked around the halls, seeing no signs of life until he reached the door of the captain’s quarters. He timidly knocked on the door, hopeful that Han would be inside and awake.

“Come in,” came a husky voice from the other side. Luke palmed the door open and stepped in. “Oh,” Han said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Thought you were Chewie.”

“Sorry,” Luke replied, turning. “I can go-”

“Nah,” Han interrupted. Come on in, sit down.” He patted the edge of the bed, pushing himself up to sit beside his friend. Luke palmed the door closed and slipped his boots off, making his way across the tiny room to sit where Han had motioned him.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Luke apologized.

“Ya didn’t,” Han confessed. “I wasn’t sleepin’. Well, not really. You?”

Luke shrugged, trying not to let the trauma that was setting in show on his face. “I slept a little. But I think I’m better off being awake right now.”

Han nodded in understanding. They sat together for a minute, the silence sitting incredibly awkward between them. “Okay, let’s get to the point, kid,” Han prompted rather abruptly. “Why are you here? Not that I mind it, could use the company myself, but why?”

Luke’s firm facade fell a bit. “I was scared,” he almost whispered. Before Han had a chance to laugh at his childish confession, Luke went on. “They’re gone. They’re all gone. My family, my mentor, my… my best friend… They’re all gone. And all those people on the Death Star… they’re all gone too, and it’s all my fault. I killed them. I just need comfort. I need to not think for a little while.”

Once again, a silence fell over them as the words sunk in. Then, Han spoke.

“Well, I’m not the greatest when it comes to comfort,” he stated, “but if you’re lookin’ for a distraction, now that’s somethin’ I can offer.”

“Yes,” Luke pleaded softly, that desperate look in his eyes again. “Please.”

“Well, alright then,” Han said with slight surprise and a hit of excitement, straightening up and swallowing his doubt. “Let’s get started.” And before Luke had a chance to ask just what it was they were getting started on, Han was palming him lightly through his pants.

“Oh,” he gasped, laughing awkwardly but without any hint of humor. He didn’t even try to hide the immediate blush that rose to his cheeks as he felt himself start to stir. He tried to keep his face stoic and his body composed, uncharacteristic for the normally easily excitable boy.

“Relax, babe,” Han drawled, starting to slowly stroke Luke up and down over the fabric of his pants. “That’s what you’re here for.”

A low grunt, then an “Oh, yes” from Luke, encouraged Han further, nuzzling his face against the exposed skin of Luke’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses along his collarbone while Luke held back whimpers of pleasure.

“You ever done this before, kid?” Han asked, hardly bothering to lift his head from its comfortable spot along Luke’s neck.

Luke choked out a moan, then cleared his throat enough to speak. “Not with a man.”

Han lifted his head, half-shocked that Luke was implying that he’d _actually done this before_. “You want this?” he questioned earnestly, wanting to ensure that he wasn’t taking advantage of the broken man next to him.

“Yes,” was his reply as he took hold of Han’s hand and began to move it in rough, quick strokes. “ _Hells_ yes,” he moaned, letting his eyes shut as he enjoyed the moment.

Han was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden amount of enthusiasm he was getting from Luke, although he almost laughed at himself for being surprised; Luke was so enthusiastic about everything else, why wouldn’t he be about this? He removed his hand from where it was harshly rubbing Luke’s now hardening dick, receiving a whimper from Luke that he clearly wasn’t meant to hear. “Don’t worry, kid,” he appeased, reaching for the hem of Luke’s pants and tugging a bit as Luke lifted his hips to help. “I’m gonna make you feel real good,” he continued while easing Luke’s pants down past his knees and eventually to his ankles. “Real good…”

Han pulled Luke’s legs up from where they had been hanging over the side of the bed, letting him get situated in the small bunk. Once Luke stopped squirming around and settled for lying on his back with Han hovering over him, Han wriggled his body down the length of Luke’s, stopping once he was at eye-level with the bulge in Luke’s briefs.

He wasted no time dragging Luke’s underwear down to rest with the pants around his ankles. “Stars, kid. Guess I oughta stop callin’ you ‘kid’, huh?” He paused, savoring his first look at Luke’s bare cock. “Shit, you’re huge,” he whispered, mostly to himself, although the praise also served to make Luke more desperate.

In an instant, Luke’s head was thrown back, his eyes wide, and the most obscene noises were escaping his mouth as Han’s lips closed around the tip of his cock. Han’s eyes were closed tight as he focused on taking in more of Luke, inch by inch. His left hand roughly stroked and gently twisted the parts of Luke’s cock that he couldn’t reach. He circled his tongue as much as he could, relishing in the moans he received from the boy above him.

When Han opened his eyes and looked up, he was delighted to see Luke’s blue eyes looking back down at him with a new darkness. The blond buried his hands in Han’s dark hair, forcing his head down deeper and deeper until it was up against Luke’s beautiful blond curls, and Han was choking, his eyes watering, and they were both loving every second of it until Han had to come up for air. If Han could have smirked with a dick down his throat, he would have in that moment.

Less than a minute later, Luke had his hands in Han’s hair again, but this time he was tugging Han’s head up instead of pushing it down, and instead of moaning, he was crying, “Stop! Han, stop!”

Han sat up as much as he could in the confines of his bunk, licking some spittle and precome from his lips, wiping the rest of it away with his hand. “What is it?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “Too much?”

“No,” Luke almost laughed, out of breath and sexy as all hells. “It’s just… I was getting close.”

“And?” Han prompted.

Luke blushed a little, as if he hadn’t just been shoving his dick into Han’s mouth. “And I thought you’d want to know?”

Han laughed and smirked, possessive darkness returning to his eyes. “Don’t stop me for that, kid. Do what ya gotta do.” And then his mouth was back on Luke, and his tongue was swirling around the shaft, and his eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowing with concentration, and he was moaning, the vibrations rocking Luke’s body, making him thrust his hips into Han’s mouth.

Luke was practically screaming at the sudden overload of pleasure running through him. “I- I-” he tried to warn, but before he could finish the thought, he was cumming in Han’s mouth, making the most beautiful and dirty sounds from deep in his throat with each pulse. Han swallowed around him, the fluttering of his throat elongating Luke’s orgasm as long as possible.

When he came back up, he was met with the hottest sight he’d ever seen: Luke Skywalker, beautiful twink farm boy, with deep pink in his cheeks, his eyes closed and his mouth open, gasping for air as he lay helpless on the bed with his borrowed shirt still on and his pants around his ankles, his cock spent and slowly returning to its natural state.

Han, still fully dressed and painfully hard, laid down next to Luke, himself panting almost as heavily. He willed himself to calm down and wait for the boy to leave before finishing himself off.

Much to his surprise and delight, it was only a few minutes later that Luke reached over and felt around for Han’s crotch, seeking to return the favor. Han noticed this and took Luke’s hand in his, guiding it to the bulge in his tight pants, the tightness only making him ache more.

At the first light touch of Luke’s hand, Han let out a sigh of relief at finally being touched. “Ready for round two already? Kriff, you’re insatiable,” he breathed, looking down and noticing that Luke was already half-hard again. As Luke’s touches got rougher and more insistent, Han to remembered what put them in this position in the first place. “I appreciate the consideration, kid, but tonight’s about you.”

Luke made a questioning noise as Han reluctantly brushed the hand away and pushed himself up to hover over Luke again. “Turn around,” he commanded of the younger boy. Luke did so, struggling in the tight space. “Yeah, real nice,” Han commented gruffly upon seeing Luke’s naked ass for the first time. He started off by rubbing and massaging the cheeks, eliciting sweet and soft sounds from Luke. “You know what a rim job is?” he asked, the idea springing to his mind suddenly - as if he hadn’t tasted enough of Luke’s body already.

“Hmm, no,” Luke sighed, appreciating the comfort of Han’s hands on his ass. “But I have a pretty good idea,” he continued, looking over his shoulder with a challenge in his eyes.

Luke lifted his hips a bit, giving Han better access. Before he knew it, Han’s face was pressed against his ass, his tongue exploring the outer parts of Luke’s hole. “ _Fuck_!” Luke cried out, slamming his head into the pillow. Han squeezed Luke’s cheeks as he gradually worked his way into the hole, giving Luke time to get used to the sensation. Before long, Han’s tongue pushed past the first ring of muscle and entered Luke for the first time. Luke bit his lip to keep from screaming, but it was no use; he couldn’t help himself.

“I never knew anything could feel so _good_ ,” he moaned loudly. Not long after, Luke was rocking his hips up against Han’s face involuntarily and begging, “Please, I want you inside me. Really, really want it…”

Han lifted his face and urged Luke to roll over to face him. Luke whimpered at the loss of such a wonderful sensation but complied with Han’s wishes anyway as he knew what was coming next. “You sure that’s what you want?” Han asked. “You know it’s gonna hurt. A lot.”

“I don’t care,” Luke said through gritted teeth, reaching down to rub at his own cock and eyeing the bulge in Han’s pants that left little to the imagination. He briefly felt bad for letting Han stay fully dressed and untouched for so long, but that remorse was quickly replaced by the overwhelming sense of urgency. “I want this. I _need_ this. Help me relax, Han.”

That was all he needed to hear. Han leaned over and reached beneath the bunk, pulling out a small bottle of oil he kept there for instances such as this. He let it fall to Luke’s side as he went to finally - _finally_ \- undo his own pants (luckily he had just been in bed, so there was no pesky blaster belt to remove). Luke was pleasantly surprised to find that Han was wearing nothing under the pants - _no wonder I can always see everything >, Luke thought to himself - his long, hard, slick cock springing free instantly and looking absolutely irresistible. Luke couldn’t wait._

“Okay, so here’s how we’re gonna do this,” Han began. “I’m gonna get you nice and loose, get you used to the feeling. In the meantime,” Han picked up the bottle of lube and placed it in front of Luke’s face, allowing him to examine it, “you’re gonna slick me up, get me all ready for you.”

Luke’s cock was leaking at just the prospect of what was coming next. He nodded as Han slicked up his own fingers, then took the bottle for himself.

Han carefully guided the first finger over Luke’s hole, teasing a bit before slowly entering just a small bit. Luke noticeably tensed at the intrusion, no longer moaning but now completely silent as he allowed himself to adjust. “It’s okay, babe, take your time.” And then Han kissed him on the forehead while brushing back his bangs. It was such a sentimental movement from such an unsentimental man, and it made Luke relax enough to let Han’s first finger slowly enter him all the way to the knuckle.

The movements started gently, small back and forths turning into a full in-and-out motion. Luke threw his head back for the thousandth time that night, letting out a low sigh of pain but mostly of pleasure. “More,” was all he said, and Han took that as a cue to insert a second finger, going through the same process he had with the first.

Once Han’s second finger was fully inside Luke, the latter opened his eyes and came back to the very... _pressing_ matter at hand. Han was hard and had yet to be touched. With a bit of uncertainty, Luke squirted some slick onto his hands - which was not an easy task when you were enjoying being fingered for the first time - and began to rub Han’s cock with both hands. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, so he decided to just do what he’d do to pleasure himself: fast, rough motions up and down, special attention to the underside-

“Wow, kid, calm down!” Han breathed, and Luke removed his hands in fear that he’d done something terribly wrong. With the hand that wasn’t knuckle-deep in Luke’s ass, Han replaced the boy’s hands on his dick. “Don’t stop. Just slow down a little. Don’t wanna finish before we get to the good part,” he said with a wink and a trademark smirk.

Luke continued to get Han slicked up, a bit slower this time, as Han let a third finger sink into Luke.

In no time, both men were panting and ready for the main attraction. Han removed his fingers from Luke’s now loosened ass and lined his cock up with the hole. “You ready?” he growled, giving Luke one last chance to back out.

“Uh huh,” was all Luke could get out, the nervousness and anticipation and unprecedented arousal getting the better of him. Steadily, Han let his cock enter Luke, the heat and tightness making him shiver. The pressure against Luke’s walls was painful, but in a way so pleasurable that it would have confused Luke had he been thinking. But he wasn’t here to think.

Once Han was fully situated within Luke, he paused, letting the sensation flow through them both until Luke said, “Okay.”

Then, he was moving in and out in a steady rhythm. Luke let out a series of hisses and moans, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving him crazy. Han tried to keep himself from absolutely pounding into Luke, though it was a difficult task with Luke’s walls tightening and pulsing around him. And then-

“Oh _stars_! There! Th-there again!”

And Han knew he’d found it.

Han continued to drive into Luke, hitting that spot time and time again, groaning in response to the words falling out of Luke’s always big mouth. “Yes, Han, _yes_ … feels _so_ good… harder! Harder, please!” Han didn’t need to be told twice. He pounded his hips forward, his rhythm less than steady as he felt himself losing control. And Luke’s loud moans weren’t helping at all. Luke whined, reaching down to touch himself. His hand was quickly replaced by Han’s larger one.

“So close,” Han sighed, lowering his head and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold on.

Luke blushed - although it was hard to tell as his whole body was flushed - and shyly asked, “Will you… will you come inside me?”

As an answer, Han could only let out a low groan as he fell apart, his hips stilling as he tensed and then suddenly started to shake, releasing burst after burst of his seed into Luke. By now, the hand on Luke’s dick had loosened and stopped moving, as Han was too caught up in his own release to think. Luke reached down to brush his hand against himself, the light friction enough to tip him over the edge as well. Han was just coming down from his high when Luke cried out his name, climaxing all over both of their shirts; it crossed his mind that maybe they should have taken those off earlier, but he was too fucked-out to care much.

Luke hissed at the sensation of Han pulling out. The older man collapsed beside him, taking time first to pull the now-soiled shirt up and over his head, throwing it in the far corner of the much-too-small room. Luke just lay there panting, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasms.

He stirred after a few minutes, getting up to retrieve his underwear and pants from around his ankles and to carefully remove the shirt which he now had no intention of returning to the Alliance.

“Hey, Han?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I needed that.”

Han laughed a little and smirked. “Any time, kid.”


End file.
